


Zircon

by persephx



Series: there was anger and there was regret [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: (everything i've posted so far has been glimmer centric and i'm not sorry about that my poor girl), Comfort, Episode: s05e04 Stranded, Episode: s05e05 Save The Cat, F/M, Glimbow-centric, Pre-Relationship, Traumatized Glimmer, all the comfort that we didn't get in the first part, also funny story i tagged this in the characters line by accident and ugh, and, anyways yeah lets get into the tags, glimmer-centric, i don't know how to tag this heh, i really need people to write more of this two, set between:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephx/pseuds/persephx
Summary: It's clear that the gap between Bow and her is fixable now. She has to give him space and prove that she's worth it. That lessens the oppression in her chest, but it doesn't vanish it.(this short fic is set between chapters 4 and 5 of season five, just before they bring Catra back from Prime’s ship)
Relationships: Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Glimbow - Relationship
Series: there was anger and there was regret [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813153
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	Zircon

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel but is very canon compliant, so I guess you could read it without reading the first part? Idk, but the first part is like 1k long so you're not gonna loose anything by reading it ---------readitrreaditreadit (jk) (not jk)

Glimmer could tell that her apology had meant something to Bow. It was obvious to her that he was now more… receptive. He hadn’t forgiven her yet, that was also very clear in the strain that was still present in their interactions. But it was better. They actually talked, he didn’t look at her like he didn’t want anything to do with her anymore, and… well, Glimmer was hopeful.

The new situation had also calmed her a little bit. She was still jumpy, she still had nightmares and she was no where near recovered from her time at Prime’s ship, but knowing Bow was still her friend, even if he hadn’t forgiven her entirely… She felt looser. She hadn’t realized how on edge she’d felt while on the ship, she’d felt so alone, like nobody was there to have her back. Logically, she knew that Adora and Bow would have helped her even if they weren’t friends, they would have kept her save. Entrapta too, she’d come to find.

The setting was very similar to what had happened a few days before. She was at her bed, trying to breathe deeply after a nightmare, when she heard someone knocking. It was, again, Bow.

“Hey,” he whispered. He stepped inside and closed the door. “Are you okay?”

She still had tears rolling down her cheeks. “I’m fine,” she said. It was clear that she wasn’t. It was clear that Bow didn’t believe her. How identical this situation was to how they’d been just a few days before was baffling to her.

This time, instead of leaving, Bow walked up to her bed and sat next to her. It reminded her of Bright Moon, of all those times she had been lying in bed, ranting about her mom, and Bow had just sat next to her and listened. A lot of time had passed since that, a lot of things had changed.

“Was in another nightmare?” he asked, gently. She let out a breath and nodded. “Do you have a lot of those?”

Glimmer wasn’t sure what to answer. The honest truth was that she had woken up drenched in sweat almost every day since they’d gotten her back from Prime’s ship. However, admitting that terrified her. She was a _queen._ The queen of Bright Moon, the leader on the Rebellion. To admit such a weakness… But this was Bow. It was _Bow._

“Yes,” she ended up answering. “Ever since you guys got me out of… there.”

She didn’t like the look that Bow sent her way. It was obvious that her admission had just worried him even more than he already was. She didn’t want that. They had other things to worry about. Like getting Catra from the ship. That was important, not Glimmer’s bad dreams.

“Glimmer…”

“It’s okay,” she interrupted. She really didn’t want to know what he had to say. She didn’t want to hear how weak she was. And, in comparison to her companions… Bow, who was not only a great archer, but the technology master of The Rebellion… Adora, who was She-ra. They were her friends, yes, but they were also so much more than her on any day. Now that she was dealing with these nightmares, it was even worse. It was like the glitching all over again, the same feeling of inadequacy.

She also didn’t want to have Bow looking at her like that.

“It’s okay not to be okay.”

That sentence sent her back years ago. They had been young; they were good friends, but they hadn’t known each other for long. She was crying because her mom had her overprotective, as usual, and all she wanted to do was to teleport to the Whispering Woods and do _something_ , but her teleporting wasn’t good enough yet, so she was stuck in her room. Bow had walked in through the door, which meant that her mom knew he was there, and she had let him inside. He had sat next to her, not unlike they were sitting in the ship. He had tapped her arm in that awkward way that people try to console others when they don’t know them too well.

“It’s okay,” he had said.

“I’m fine. You can go to the forest and… practice. Or whatever.” She had been bitter about his freedom. She didn’t know where he came from, he never really talked about that, she now knew the truth, but, back then, she had imagined the worst. What she could tell was that he didn’t have parents around to tell him what to do and when to do it.

“You’re clearly not,” he had stated. His voice had been so deadpan that she had wanted to push him. If her bed had been at the floor, she probably would have. She didn’t like her emotions to be pointed at, even less if they were as negative as that.

“I’m fine.” Her tone had been hard. As hard as she could muster, at least, considering she was in the state she was in.

Bow had looked at her for a couple of seconds before he hugged her. Back then they hadn’t been as physical as they were when they had grown up and grown closer, so that had been a surprise. It had been awkward, but it had, honestly, made her feel better. “It’s okay not to be okay sometimes,” he’d said. “My family says that a lot, and it’s true! Being sad sometimes is okay.”

That memory breaks her heart a little. Things had been easier then. She looked at Bow, who was smiling at her as if he had also thought of that moment. She sighed.

“I know,” she finally said. “But…”

“You’re my friend, Glimmer. Above everything else.”

His hand touched hers, and she felt tears come back into her eyes.

“It was horrible.” As she said this, a sob broke from her throat. “I— I wasn’t sure I would see you ever again.” She remembered that feeling. Even with Catra there, she had felt alone. She had been sure that Adora and Bow would never be able to get her back. She though she’d spend her whole life in that ship. She thought she would see her friends die, not being able to do anything about it. That last thought broke her even more. “He showed me how you guys were doing. He showed me my dad. He showed me… You were losing.”

She closed her eyes and took her hand from Bow’s. She hugged herself tightly and burrowed her head in her legs.

“It was hard,” Bow admitted. “Dealing with Horde Prime is more difficult than dealing with Hordak. But we… we deal with it. We deal with everything, and we will win.” The determination in both his voice and his face sent a shiver through her back. It was not a good one.

Then, he hugged her for the first time since they had reunited.

She had missed this, but she hadn’t realized how much until it actually happened. The hard presence of Bow, the way he smelled – differently now that they were away from Brigh Moon’s soap, but still undeniably him – the way his warm arms surrounded her. She felt herself relax.

“I’m sorry,” he said suddenly. That startled her. Not his voice, it was soft and private, but his words.

“What are you sorry for?” Her tone was definitely different to his, it sounded shrill even to her own ears.

He laughed uncomfortably. “I acted like a jerk and you’re clearly… well, you know, not having a great time.”

“Bow. No.” Her tone was definite. She didn’t want him thinking like that. She had been wrong about everything she had done on those last few months and he _should_ be angry. She told him so.

“I still acted very rudely.” His face showed that he wasn’t going to accept any other comment about the situation, no matter how wrong he was. “When I found you after that nightmare…” he sighed. “I left, Glimmer.” He looks at her and she can see tears welling up, threatening to fall. “I left. I’ve never done that.”

“You sent Adora.”

He looked surprised. “What?”

“I know it was not a coincidence that she just happened to walk into my room right after you left.” She smiled softly at him.

His cheeks were pink, and she couldn’t help but think that it’s adorable. “I didn’t think you’d want to be alone.” He shook his head. “But I still left you. I should have been with you, not send Adora… And I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Bow, really.”

“I don’t want to make excuses for myself but… I didn’t realize it was this bad, Glimmer. You should have… Well, I guess we weren’t very receptive for you to come talk to us, right?” He laughed humorlessly.

She hugged him closely again. “I don’t need that apology,” she started, and squeezed him once. “However, I do accept it, if that makes you feel better.”

He hugged her back, tightly. “When we’re back in Etheria and this whole thing is better…” he sighed. “I think you should speak with someone. Outside of us. Someone that can help you.”

Glimmer bit her lip. “We’ll see what happens once this whole thing is better.”

They stayed in her bed for the rest of the night, hugging each other closely. Glimmer wasn’t able to fall back asleep, but she closed her eyes and was content to just feel Bow next to her. She had missed him so much.

**Author's Note:**

> And with this "there was anger and there was regret" is donde! I will be posting more Glimbow fics around this situation because it's the first time we see glimmer and bow fight and i find that super interesting. And the potential for agnst is just there, waiting to be exploited, I can't fight it. Anyways, other stuff that I post about it will be separate from these two works.
> 
> \- follow me on [tumblr](https://persephx.tumblr.com/) -


End file.
